The present invention relates to a mold for the fabrication of a molded material from materials with at least two components and in particular a method for the fabrication of lipstick leads from at least two components.
In a mold apparatus for molding materials, for example for the fabrication of lipstick leads, the one material to be molded is filled into several molds in the hot and liquid state by means of a filling station. The filled in material is then cooled down in the molds by means of a cooling station and extracted out of the molds after the cooling process by means of a demolding station.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,443 and DE 946257 A, apparatuses and methods are described for the fabrication of lipstick leads from a material consisting of two or more different components. To this end, extractable inserts are used. These avoid in a first step that, when filling in the first component, the first component reaches an area in which the second component is to be filled in a second step.
With such methods, however, only lipstick leads with very simple designs for the first and the second component may be molded. Basically, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for the fabrication of lipstick leads with the at least two components forming complicated designs and structures, respectively. The object of the present invention, therefore, consists of providing a corresponding method and a corresponding apparatus.